Teen Titans Stories
by tfdragon
Summary: My season six to the Titans. A bunch of stories I make up as I go. NO COUPLES! Sorry! It has many things that come out of the ordinary for the Titans but in the end it's mostly Raven. Note: Each chapter is a different story. Just so you know.


The theme for all the stories is, in one word: Raven. _**NO LOVEY-DOVEY STUFF ABOUT BBR OR R&R OR R&S!**_ _Just to let you know TTFans!_

I do not own Teen Titans in any kind of way possible! :)

So, let's begin.

* * *

Chapter 1:**_Down the rabbit hole of showbiz._**

"I'm winning, Robin! I suggest trying to catch up to make yourself look cool." Beast Boy said as he and Robin finished their video game. I was sitting on a chair next to the counter drinking my tea as usual. When I first walked in I tried to meditate until Beast Boy showed up and ruined everything! He might as well give up because I'll never find him amusing. Robin, the leader of the team, was less as obnoxious as Beast Boy, but still all the same. Cyborg was my other _guy_ teammate. He was sort of like Robin, but more like the **you-can-talk-to-me-about-anything-you-need-to-let-out **type. Then there was my female teammate: Starfire. She was the girl from space or like normal people would say (I'm still normal too you know!): an alien. She was also all sorts of peppy if you ask me! She let out so much emotion that if I let out all that emotion nothing would even be here! Now if people were to think of me the would think 'HER! Part of the Titans! All she does is a little magic, that's all! She's just a creep!' On the inside, I would feel so angry that I just want to say 'Look who's talking freakshow!' or 'I'm not a creep! I'm just different!', but on the outside, I would just walk to a nearby alley, rejected.

"Yes! I win Beast Boy! That's 9 games in a row!" Robin yelled happily. I was getting no peace out of this, so I left. Just as I was leaving the living room, the alarm rang loudly.

"Trouble! Titans GO!"Robin yelled as we sprinted into action. When we got there, I saw Mumbo chasing his hat.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

"Chasing your career, Mumbo? That's the lowest you could get!" Beast Boy said to Mumbo. Mumbo stopped in his tracks.

"Hahaha! Titans! I see you've found me, but right now I've got a hat to chase!"Mumbo explained. Raven and Starfire chased after Mumbo in the air while the boys chased him on land.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo yelled with a wave of his wand. A flock of cards hit Beast Boy, who had turned into a lion. A barrage of flowers hit Starfire and knocked her to the ground. A large cage swept over all the Titans ,except for Raven, who had continued to follow Mumbo and the hat.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo repeated as a snake shot right at Raven.

'This is too easy!' Raven thought as she dodged the snake.

"Your tricks are getting old Mumbo!" Raven explained to the magician.

"Aha! Gotcha you little rascal! Now, now, Raven. You'll get to enjoy the act just like everyone else. But instead of watching the act, you'll be part of it! Again, if I do say so myself." Mumboexplained happily, "Mumbo Jumbo!" And in the hat she went. The rest of the team followed in after.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

"Ooof! OUCH! Where are you Mumbo? Come on out!" I yelled out. Looking around, I saw darkness and as I observed my condition I saw little bunny paws connected to my body.

'I wonder if he didn't steal my powers this time.' I thought.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I yelled trying my powers out. Just like before, my ears got tied up. This felt so humiliating. I heard a giggle come from behind me.

"Why do you try to leave? This place is now your new home. You live here **_forever_**now." someone said happily.

"Who are you to say if I can stay here or not?" I said to the voice. It was more difficult to untie my ears since I couldn't reach them so I used my feet like last time. _SNAP!_ They were back to their original long floppy form.

'God, how do I get out of here? This is way worse than the guys playing video games and fighting over who won and who lost.' I thought angrily.

"So how do I get out of here without the _Amazing _Mumbo finding out?" I asked annoyed. It would be a complete waist of time if I just wandered around aimlessly. This voice must know the way out.

"Oh, well, you want to get out? I wanted to get out a long time ago. It only worked once. I'm Lilian, by the way." she said revealed to be a simple bunny just like me except more alive and her fur was brown and she had hazel colored eyes.

"You don't really seem to like Mumbo like I do." she said in a pleasant tone.

"Mumbo isn't a nice guy if you ask me. He's one of the Titans enemies. He's evil!" I answered at the peak of anger.

'Control your anger, Raven. You don't want to break anything and attract attention.' I thought calmly, 'I guess this bunny won't give me any answers. Might as well leave and try to find the others, somewhere in this wackjob of a place.' I started walking away. Lilian really didn't seem to follow me. She just stayed behind in her own little obnoxious world. After about a mile of walking, I found a door with a star on it.

"Probably Mumbo's" I thought out loud, "What do you want with me, Mumbo? Where are my friends?"

"Ha,ha! Foolish Raven! You don't know what you're saying! The girl likes it. Why don't you?" I heard Mumbo explain.

'Doesn't it seem obvious? You're a wacko, crazy, evil dude. What I would like is if you get rid of Beast Boy. That would make me want to stay here.' I thought.

"Because your talents stink and your performance makes me want to hurl. There's no fun in your act and I'd appreciate it if you would let me and my friends out of here." I answered upset.

"You'll see things my way eventually." Mumbo said joyfully. Anger rushed deep inside me. I tried to control it but in the end it sort of helped. The door shattered into pieces and so did the floor under me. Ironic, isn't it?

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I fell though the broken floor.

"Raven!" I heard someone yell. It sounded just like Robin.

"Gotcha! You okay?" I heard someone else say. I felt a strange feeling because I was shivering and shaking everywhere. I also was curled up in a ball. Was I nervous? No way! This can't be happening!

"Is she okay?" I heard.

"I don't know! Mumbo cut out all our power so we'll never know." It continued. What were they talking about? Me?

"Raven looks frightened and nervous, Robin." It finished.

"Ha ha! Hey, Raven! Are you SCARED? Who knew that you would be such a scaredy-cat or, ummmmm, bunny." Someone laughed out loud.

"Shut your mouth, Beast Boy!" I wished I could blast him so hard, but instead I bounced away to think. There had to be a way out of here.

"You guys should just stop. Busting out has been the hardest thing I ever tried." Lilian said. She appeared right in front of me.

"And why do you care? You've been here, you know more about this place than any of us. Why don't you help us out?" I said. I rather have done anything than asked her for help but she could let us out.

"Raven. Do you know her?" Robin asked me.

"Her name's Lilian. Mumbo's _assistant_. She's leaving now." I answered, glaring at her.

"One, helping you out would just waste my time! No entrance, no exit. Second, I'd leave, but Mumbo won't let me. He told me to keep an eye on you guys." she explained. My temper was starting to hit its peak. I calmed because I had an idea.

"Wait, you said there's no entrance. How did we get in?" I asked. She gulped.

"Understand, Mumbo put me up to this. I-I didn't want to. He forced me to. Only one way out. I tried it, he catches me before I make it out." she explained.

"Slow down, girl. We can only take a little at a time." Cyborg said. I looked at our conditions. We were almost the exact same thing as last time except for Cyborg, who didn't have a tutu this time, and Beast Boy, who was a wolf.

"Beast Boy, can you change into an elephant or T-Rex?" I asked. He changed into something just not a elephant or T-Rex, he changed into a turtle.

"That's all I can do. Sorry." he said. That idea's blown.

"He, he. Showtime." Mumbo said. Two large hands appeared. An idea popped into my head that instant.

"Lilian. We're getting out of here. _Alone_." I said. She nodded happily.

"Say what? You can't leave without us!" Robin said.

"Yes. Where is the Raven that will save us?" Starfire said. I looked at them sadly. Lilian took my paw and we ran off. We slowed down and soon found ourselves in a calm room. Well, the stage.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Strangely, this is the most quiet place during non- showtime hours. I sometimes play around here. Mostly when I'm bored. Back then I used to preform but Mumbo now lets me watch. He'll let you watch, too. Maybe." she explained. I looked around. She pulled open the curtain.

"There are your friends." she said pointing towards animals in cages.

"My, my Raven. You are a naughty girl. Betraying your friends and coming to me. Why don't you talk to them?" Mumbo said appearing behind me and pushing me toward the cages.

"Please... I don't want..." I pleaded but it was too late. We were already there.

"Traitor." Beast Boy whispered. I glared at him and he backed down.

"Admire your work, Raven. Look at how many people you can make depressed at the same time. Have fun preparing. Break a leg." Mumbo said leaving. I turned to watch him leave, then looked at Lilian.

"What did he mean by that? You said we don't perform." I said.

"I only said I don't perform. He might not let you perform, but by the looks of it you do. You do have a few hours to get on his good side, before he makes your friends disappear forever." she explained. Minor set back, Raven. You can fix it. Hopefully. I turned to my friends.

"Why'd you do it? Why did you abandon us, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Raven has turned to the side of evil. Please say why." Starfire demanded.

"I wish I could tell you guys but all my work would have been for nothing." I explained. I turned and walked away, Lilian following. Later, we were above the stage. I looked down. Lilian nudged me and I looked at her.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked. I looked at her confused and she gave me the 'don't-play-dumb-with-me' look. I sighed.

"I'm trying to gain Mumbo'strust. The more trust, the more he lets his guard down around me. When his guard is total down, I take him." I explained. I expected her to say it's useless but she looked at me happily.

"How can I help?" she asked.

* * *

(Five hours later... Still Raven's POV)

"One hour 'till showtime people!" someone announced. The plan was going perfectly. So far Lily and I have gotten years worth of trust in five hours. Only a bit more and the Teen Titans were home free. Lily was talking Mumbo to not letting me perform so we'd have more time to gain his trust. I was hanging around the animal cages, where the animal Titans were. Literally, hanging around. There was a cord.

"Raven... What is your plan? You can trust me. I won't tell. You've been in my mind, let me into yours." Robin persuaded.

"Ha, ha, ha. Nope." I said. This was actually fun. Making them wait.

"Dude, Cyborg. Are my ears tricking me or did I just hear Raven _laugh_?" Beast Boy asked. I dropped down to the ground.

"I wish I would've recorded that." Cyborg said.

"Ha, ha. Don't make me laugh." I said sarcastically. Bite me. These guys were not kidding me. Are they really this immature? I saw Lily above the stage. Our little spot for scheming. I ran up. This had to be good. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"What did he say?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. And now we have victory. He trusts you. He said it so himself. There's no way he can get his guard back up in time. We're getting out of here!" she said happily. This is it. The last few moments left of this. We finally get freedom. We hopped away to get ready for our final act.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I had heard everything they said. A plan of trust and betrayal. So that's what they were up to. Raven's pretty smart. Now, how to make it better... I looked around for an idea. Then I saw Beast Boy. His turtle form! It could be small enough to go though the bars. The keys might be with Mumbo, but with him out we could help Raven and Lilian gain Mombo's trust and get the keys. It's perfect.

"Beast Boy. Transform into a turtle."

"Uh... Why?"

"Just do it." I ordered. He transformed.

"Now, slip though the bars and go find Mumbo." I said. He did as he was told, transformed into a wolf, then looked back.

"What about you guys?"

"GO!" I yelled and he ran off.

"What did you do that for?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, why?" Starfire added. I smiled.

"Helping a friend." I answered.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

"Get this mutt away from me!" Mumbo yelled as Beast Boy circled him. He's ruining everything again. Just like all the other times. Wait... This might actually help. I ran up behind Beast Boy and yanked his tail. He yelped. I walked to his face.

"Who put you up to this?" I whispered in his ear. He wimpered.

"Robin... He told me to."

"Go back to your cage," I ordered,"and tell Robin I said thanks." I whispered, ending the short conversation with Beast Boy. He stalked back to the cages. Mumbo and Lily walked up to me; Lily with her trademark smile across her face, Mumbo with a thankful look on his face.

"Thank you, Raven. You are a very good assistant. You and Lilian make a good team." Mumbo said, "Now, it is showtime." I smiled. Preparing complete. Now, betrayal mode begins.

Lilian and I watched the curtains opened and the show start. We both sat above the stage, so the plan will commence... now. Lily ran down and backstage, then she appeared in the back of the audience, where Mumbo couldn't see her. A gun was in her hands.

"Fire the tomatoes." I mouthed. She pulled the trigger and a tomato shot straight at Mumbo's face. Beast Boy, who was the first act, laughed and so did the audience. I motioned Lily to fire again, but this time a bit higher. She shot at Mumbo's hat. After getting tomato out of his face, he started to grab it. Oh no you don't. I hopped onto the railing and pulled on a rope next to me. '_SNAP!_' The rope broke and an anvil slammed right onto Mumbo's left hand, which was approaching the hat. That was the signal. Lily shot something straight at Mumbo's... dare I say it... butt. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Funny, he sounded like a girl. The audience was laughing so loud, I barely could hear myself think. The something was a harmless play dart with a paper taped to it that pointed towards the audience. It said 'Sucks for him!' and an arrow pointed towards Mumbo. No wonder they were laughing.

"Who keeps doing this to me?" he yelled, pulling the dart with his good hand. Magic has many ways of reavealing itself. Just a little more torture and I can take the hat. I hopped down and onto the stage right next to Mumbo... On his left... Where his wand was.

"Need some help, Mumbo?" I said pulling out the wand. I pointed it at Beast Boy, who was convinently out of his cage, and transformed him into a lion. That would keep Mumbo distracted. He screamed and tried to pull his hand out from under the weight sack. He looked at me, scared to death. I should know...

"Give me my wand, Raven. Please."

"Nope." I hopped over to the hat, "I don't think you'll be needing it anymore." Lily appeared behind me with all the Titans free. Time to go home.

"Beast Boy, come on!" I yelled. As much as I'd like to keep him here, he was my teammate and Robin would kill me. The magic worked its ways and we were out. I looked were next to a warehouse. All the Titans were there. Where was Lily? I saw a shadow loom over me.

"Hey, Raven." she said. I turned to looked at her. She looked like a normal teen. Skinny. Her eyes and hair were exactly their color. Hair was brown and eyes were hazel. She wore a pink tang-top and short jeans. Her shoes: brown hiker boots. Her hair sort of stopped at her shoulders and some of the back was longer. I got up and she hugged me. Strangely, I hugged back. We had did it. We were out. Mission accomplished. Our plan worked. She looked at me.

"Thank you, Raven. For everything. You helped me out and let me have fun doing it." she said. I smiled. Something nagged me though.

"Why did Mumbo take you?"

"No idea. I think he was just desperate." she lied. I gave her the 'don't-play-dumb-with-me' look. She laughed.

"Okay. I speak." she answered. I hadn't notice but the others were already up. I noticed when I saw Beast Boy kissing the ground and Cyborg laughing. Starfire was with them. Robin was at my side.

"Mumbo took me out of force, sort of. I took something I didn't know was his. The hat." Lily said.

"How could not be any obvious, Lily?" Robin asked chuckling.

"It was on the ground. How was I supposed to know? I was taking a hike and saw the hat on the ground. I took a look at it and Mumboaccused me of stealing. He sort of sentenced me to the rest of my life in the hat." she explained. I took the hat from atop my head and looked at it. Robin took it and smiled evilly, then shook it. Mumbo came out of the hat and his wand bounced right out and in front of Lily. She picked it up and looked at it. Then... '_SNAP!_' She broke it in half. That must have felt good. Mumbo reverted into his human form and Robin cuffed him. Lily and I laughed, then I looked at her.

"You're welcome to stay with us." I said, pulling my hood up.

"Nah. I'm gonna go back to hiking."

"Doesn't the altitude pressure hurt your head?"

"No. Climbing mountains was something my Dad did before he and my Mom died." she shrugged, then came close to my ear, "My Mom had problems and she married a goat. He's my Dad. Mom was pretty crazy. High altitudes don't hurt me and I can eats tree bark, metal, and paper if I'm desperate." I looked at her surprised. A goat. Weird. Her Dad's a _goat_. Only one thing left to do. Robin walked up to Lily and handed her a Titan communicator.

"If your ever in trouble, you call." he explained. Lily nodded. Good bye's were always so hard. She waved good bye and started walking.

"I guess we should be heading home, too. Pretty late." Robin said after Lily was out of sight.

"Yeah... I guess." I said. This felt a bit akward. We all walked home.

* * *

Yeah... The ending was a bit R&R but it was the only thing I could think of.

It's not like I'll get arrested. He, he. Rate and review! :)


End file.
